fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellhound's Decree
Description Hell Kirin Cleanser Magic is a type of Lost Magic that Kimiko learned from a book that Shen'Nefer gave her. This magic allows the Kimiko to take in the properties of hell into her body, which allows her to merge the those properties together in order to produce a special kind of fire that is viewed as the manifestation of hell. These dark purple flames that Kimiko is able to control is incredibly dangerous. What makes it so is that these flames feed off of Ethernano and magic power instead of oxygen. Since it doesn't feed off of oxygen, normal water doesn't affect it. It is rumored that the highest level of heat hellfire can reach is a couple of levels lower than Absolute Heat: a level of heat that is considered to be the complete opposite of Absolute Zero. This level of heat has never been seen outside of training because Kimiko has yet to find a person who is worthy enough. Kimiko is able to produce these flames from every part of her body because the properties of hell are merged together inside her body and are then emitted from her body. As a result, hellfire is just another part of her body, which allows Kimiko to have absolute control over these flames. Lastly, Kimiko is able to transform hellfire into other substances that are related to hell by expressing or suppressing certain properties of hell that are present in hellfire. Kimiko usually uses this ability to create darkness or dark energy, which is possible by suppressing the aspect of fire. On a larger scale, Kimiko is able to manifest certain places in hell like the Fields of Punishment by suppressing only those qualities of hell. The spells that use this ability is this way are very powerful and they are probably the source of Kimiko's alias: Guardian of the Underworld. Obtaining In order to use Hell Kirin Cleanser Magic, Kimiko had to condense her magical power around her body and then compress it as much as possible. Once this had been done, she had to briefly nullifies her magic power in order to permanently transform Kimiko's magic power into the magic power of a Kirin, which also embodies the different aspects of hell. This spiritual energy-like substance now acts like a replacement for magic power, which means it helps Kimiko perform Hell Kirin Cleanser Magic as well any other magic she may use. Since this new magic power is located in Kimiko's spirit, the other Personas of Cerebrus cannot use it with the exception of Karin through Organic Link Magic. Skills *'Fire and Heat Consumption:' **Fire and Heat Immunity: *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Kimiko is able to produce as well as have complete control over hellfire and heat. Kimiko is able to produce and have control hellfire on a small and large scale allowing her to perform tasks that require precision with ease or create enough hellfire to turn an entire forest to ash within a very short period of time. Kimiko's control over hellfire is almost limitless, allowing her to manipulate and shape hellfire into almost anything she imagines. Her control over hellfire is so great that is able to change the hellfire's form to all four states of matter and then revert it back to its original form. In addition, Kimiko is able to create a large variety of objects out of hellfire and even given her creations a life of their own. This allows her to be a very versatile fighter. **Incineration: Kimiko is able to increase the heat of an object or person to high enough levels to incinerate that object or person. In order to do so, Kimiko must maintain constant contact with that object or person for 15 seconds. *'Heat Aura:' This passive ability causes Kimiko to be surrounded by an intense aura of heat, making Kimiko's body hot to the touch. Kimiko's body heat is so hot that she is able to severely burn almost anything and anyone she touches. It is theorized that her body heat is so intense that she is able to fight the famous Sub-Zero in hand-to-hand combat without being frozen, in fact people believe that Raido will receive small burns whenever he touches her. Kimiko has demonstrated the ability to achieve flight by focusing and magnifying her heat aura to the point that she is able to lift herself off the ground. *'Hellfire Mimicry:' Spells Basic Spells *'Hell Kirin's Purge:' Hell Kirin Purge is the Hell Kirin Cleanser's version of a Slayer's breath attack. *'Hell Kirin's Flare Blitz:' The user brings their hands close together and generates hellfire in the space between their hands. As they generate the hellfire they rapidly shape and condense the hellfire into a spherical shape until the sphere of hellfire can fit comfortably in between their hands. Once the sphere is created, the user throws it at their opponent, which results in a large explosion of hellfire and an intense shockwave of heat emanates from the explosion. *'Hell Kirin's Inferno Fist:' *'Hell Kirin's Flamethrower:' *'Hell Kirin's Heat Pulse:' Hell Kirin's Heat Pulse is a spell that allows the user to create a good size pulse, wave, blast, ring, or burst of heat that is capable of creating third or forth degree burns on any living thing it touches instantly. *Demon Wolf Fang Explosion: Intermediate Spells *'Hell Kirin's Fields of Punishment:' The Fields of Punishment is a place in the underworld reserved for punishing the most wicked. It's a place of eternal suffering and little hope of escape. This spell takes this place and gives it a physical form in the world of the living in the form of a powerful spell. The spell functions in a very similar way to spells derived from Eye Magic, which is why this spell is more commonly known as Shakugan (灼眼, Burning-Eyed) or Hell Kirin's Sight. The user focuses their sense of sight on a target, in order to merge the properties of hell around the target, causing hellfire to erupt around the target with very little warning. The heat produced by the hellfire is extremely painful and due to the structure of hellfire it is very difficult to extinguish. In addition, despite how hot the flames are, it takes a very long time to kill someone, which can result in most victims begging for mercy or even a quick death. Like all powerful spells, there are a couple of weaknesses. One of which is an opponent can predict where the flames will appear by following the user's line of sight. Sasuke-amaterasu-o.gif|Hell Kirin's Fields of Punishment Screen_Shot_2015-09-17_at_8.37.47_PM.png|Hell Kirin's Tartarus Screen Shot 2015-09-17 at 12.31.35 PM.png|Hell Kirin's Double Barrel Shotgun Another weakness is that after performing the spell, the user will experience blurred vision for a couple of minutes as well as migraines. *'Hell Kirin's Fields of Asphodel:' *'Hell Kirin's Vale of Mourning:' *'Hell Kirin's Elysium:' *'Hell Kirin's Isles of the Blessed:' *'Hell Kirin's Tartarus:' *'Hell Kirin's Double Barrel Shotgun:' Advanced Spells *'Roar of the Gatekeeper:' Roar of the Gatekeeper is the advanced version of Hell Kirin Purge. *'Hell Kirin's Incineration Fist:' *'Hell Kirin's Apocalypse of Fire:' *'Hell Kirin's Absolute Authority:' Hell Kirin's Absolute Authority is a spell that allows the user to shape hellfire into a giant humanoid construct around the user. This spell acts as an extension of the user, which is one of the many things that makes this spell so dangerous. Once created, the user must constantly flow magic power around the construct in a similar fashion to how blood flows in a human body. This greatly increases the durability of the construct to the point where it can easily defend the user against most Crash spells. In addition, the flow of magic power allows the user to perform spells through this the humanoid figure, which causes the spell's power to increase drastically. When activated, the user has the option to decide what human limb the structure has or does not have. This means the user is capable of creating anything from only the ribs to creating the whole human body out of hellfire. With enough training, the user is able to give the humanoid figure armor or weapons to enhance their defenses or offensive capabilities. This spell was created as an "all or nothing" type of spell, which means that while it may be powerful and long lasting, it does put great strain on the user's physical state once the spell is deactivated. The amount of physical strain the user experiences is enough to make them unable to move without causing serious damage to their body. This side-effect usually lasts for around an hour and when that hour pasts the user is freely able to move again. *'Hell Kirin's Solar Flare:' Hell Kirin's Solar Flare is the advanced version of Hell Kirin's Heat Pulse and it is the hardest spell that a Hell Kirin Cleanser can ever learn due to the speed at which this very powerful spell has to be cast. With a mere flick of the wrist, the user can release a large pulse, wave, blast, ring, or burst of heat that is hot enough to reduce a forest to ashes within a couple of seconds. When used on living beings, this spell can be used to increase the opponent's blood to the boiling point or propel them away while at the same time causing terrible burns. When it is used to increase the opponent's blood to the boiling point, the victim will feel intense pain and they will be at a lost of breath for a brief period of time. Kirin's Pledge Kirin's Pledge is a fighting style that took Kimiko over one hundred years to fully invent and master. The purpose of this fighting style is to utilize Hell Kirin Cleanser Magic and the abilities that come with it to their fullest potential in the form a powerful form of martial arts, so powerful in fact that it is known as "The River Styx" because just like the River Styx, this fighting style makes their practitioners seemingly invincible. In addition, similarly to the River Styx, this fighting style does give it's users an Achilles heel. Techniques Weakness Trivia *Permission was granted by Per *Most of the names for the intermediate spells come from places of the underworld in Greek Mythology. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic